


18 Years

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my god, are you Stiles?” a voice interrupts him, Stiles looks over his shoulder and of course he didn't expect to be spotted in his small town of Beacon Hills California. Stiles sighs and puts on his best smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 Years

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly inspired by this awesome post (http://cmtilney.tumblr.com/post/76936848598/beacon-hills-a-sterek-notting-hill-au)(:

Fame was a bitch, don’t give him that look, Stiles knows exactly what he’s talking about. Sure he loved what he did and was grateful, but when Lydia, his agent tells him that he has a week or so of _Stiles time,_ he jumps up and around the set because now he gets to go home, which was always great. New York was getting boring anyway and Stiles was really missing his best friend and Dad. Scott called him on a regular basis, just to tell him what was going on back home, told him his dad and Melissa finally got together.

 

Stiles couldn’t have been happier to hear that his Dad was finally looking out for himself, Stiles still feels a little sting every time he thinks about leaving his dad alone for the first time since college. The sheriff calls Stiles on the holidays when he doesn’t make it back home, tells him he misses him and hopes he’s doing okay.

 

“Keep your phone on you. I’m not kidding Stiles.” Lydia said as she readjusted Stiles’ jacket for the billionth time since they got to the airport. Stiles rolls his eyes at her as the crowds just buzzed around them.

 

“You’re coming down tomorrow. Why would I need my phone for the one night I’ll be alone.” And wow did that sound as weird as he thought it would, Y’know years back when Stiles didn’t know if he liked girls or boys he would have jumped at the chance to say things like this to Lydia, things that can be mistaken as confessions of love or whatever.

 

Lydia smacks a hand to his chest as they call the flight Stiles is supposed to be on, “Be careful, and be safe until I get there.” She hugs him and Stiles laughs and hugs her back.

 

“I’m always safe.” He backs up with a start and smiles at her as she shakes her head and watches him leave. The plane ride was long, as always. He’d get spotted a few times and the flight attendants asked for a few pictures, and Stiles was never the one to deny them. He was asleep half the ride and sourly awake the last hour of it.

 

When he lands, the first thing he sees is a large poster with his last name highlighted in glitter, hearts and what looks like dinosaurs. Stiles shakes his head with a laugh because that can only be one person, and that person is the best.

 

“Uncle Stiles!” Elena, Scott’s four year old daughter is the first to run up to him, she through her arms out and hugged Stiles’ leg as hard as she could, Stiles dropped his bags and scooped Elena off the ground.

 

“You’re getting bigger! And prettier!” Stiles coos as he wiggles his fingers on her belly, Elena erupts in giggles and protests as Scott and Kira make their way to them.

 

“No Uncle Stiles! No!” Elena giggles, Stiles stops and gives her a smile in which he turns to his Scott. Scott wraps his arms around Stiles with Elena pressed in-between them.

 

“I missed you man.” Scott says, he pulls off and pats Stiles on the shoulder.

 

“Missed you too, bro.” Says Stiles. Kira takes Elena from Stiles arms and hugs him, she kisses his cheek then tells him she’s missed him too. “Where’s everyone else? Too busy to come see me, huh, well whatever, Elena is still my favorite. Right Elena?” Stiles asks as he takes the hand of the small child. She looks just like Scott with Kira’s killer features and dark hair.

 

Scott huffs and looks down at the ground, “Isaac is with Allison, you know at the hospital.” He says, there’s this sad hint in his voice that Stiles remembers from when the first decided they wanted to finally end what they had, even if Stiles still thinks, Allison and Scott were soul mates, he’s stood by and let them handle this on their own.

 

“Oh, right we should go there first, I should-”

 

“Oh my god, are you, Stiles?” a voice interrupts him, Stiles looks over his shoulder and of course he didn’t expect to be spotted in his small town of Beacon Hills California. Stiles sighs and puts on his best smile.

 

“Yeah I am.” He says a little taut and sore, as much as he loves his fans, he really, just really wants a day or so where no one comes up to him and says _Are you Stiles?_

The girl squeals for a moment then hold out her hand, “My names Cona.” Stiles keeps his smile and turns around to shake her hand. Scott and Kira have crowded him, because let’s face it, all his friends are models in their own way, also not forgetting to mentions that Kira is a badass martial arts teacher and Scott’s been learning.

 

“That’s a very pretty name.” Stiles says, “It’s nice to meet you.” The girls face flushed and she pushed her hair behind her ears, this was a common reaction it usually meant that Stiles was about to rehear some information that’s out there about him. But Cona looks him dead in the eye with a bright smile.

 

“Your, uh, you’re the reason I’m still here today.” She says, Stiles is taken back for a moment before she continues, “I was in a stick place until I stumbled upon one of your magazines and read that article on being proud of whom you are.” Her eyes get a little misty and Stiles nods as he hears her speak, because for once he’s a little awestruck that she’d tell him something like this.

 

“I, uh wow. I- I’m not sure how I’m supposed to respond to that. I mean, I-” Cona stops him with a gentle shake of her head.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. Just, thank you. I grew up here, and when I found out that you grew up here too I found a little more faith.” She gives one solid nod. Stiles knows he’s making a stupid face before he realizes that she’s turning to walk away.

 

Stiles then blurts out “Cona, you uh, you want a picture? And a hug, because I seriously feel like I need to hug you right now.” Stiles chuckles, Cona looks at him unsure but she smiles this small smile and nods her head.

 

Stiles takes a picture with her and gives her the strongest hug he can muster, “You seem like a great person, and you’ve certainly made my day. Oh, and this is my best friend Scott and his wife Kira with their only child Elena.” Stiles steps to the side to let them shake hands and greet each other.

 

Cona tells Stiles one last time that she loves his work and that he should keep doing what he’s doing before she leaves.

 

“Damn, that was intense.” Scott says.

 

“That was a first.” Stiles answers. Scott raises his brow questioningly, and Stiles shakes his head as they head out of the Airport.

 

Allison looked like someone just forced her to run a marathon and have stay away right after, Stiles came to her bedside and smiled down at her, “Mother, she’s a bitch isn’t she.”

 

That earns him a small giggle from her and she reaches a hand out to him, he takes it and just holds on to it, “I just gave birth to a human, Stiles. A _human._ ” She tugs on his hand as she tries to sit up, “You have no idea what a woman can do until she’s done it.” She smiles up at him. A bright award winning smile, “by the way, welcome back.”

 

“Heh, yeah. I figured I could spare some time to come visit my roots and remember why I left.” He teases, Allison laughs and smacks him playfully, “Where’s the Dad and baby?” he asks.

 

“Isaac is getting coffee and you’d have to go to the nursery to go see _Valentine._ ” Allison sighed and leaned back in her bed, “You see Scot- Wait, of course you did.” Allison said, Stiles just nods and nods, because he can’t get over the fact that he’s missing more of his old life then he should be. He’s almost missed his best friends wedding, he almost missed his best girl friend’s wedding, and he sure missed the birth of said best girl friend’s child.

 

Isaac walks in, looking just as tired as Allison, he meets Stiles’ eyes and hold out his arms, “Missed you man.” He says as Stiles hugs him back.

 

“Heard you were going to be a dad so I had to come down.” Stiles replies, hiding the hurt he suddenly feels because he’s missed this, his missed this so much.

 

They talk for awhile, they ask Stiles how he’s been and if there isn’t anyone he’s with because they’re nosy, nosy friends. He tells them no, because it’s true, Stiles hasn’t met anyone that stands out among the crowd he’s forced to hang out with.

 

Stiles hands Allison a singed envelope by Johnny Depp and she cries for a good five minutes, Stiles watches horrified that he just fucked up some great master plan but Isaac sets his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and says, “Doc said she’d be emotion for awhile.”

 

Stiles just nods, because he’s still a little scared that he hurt her feelings, Allison opens the envelope and it’s a small not from Johnny that reads “ _Motherhood’s a blessing, congratulations._ ” Allison cries for another five minutes and Stiles says it’s time for him to stop making her cry and go see his old man.


End file.
